


The Big Book of Stryllan Stories

by BadNewsOwlbears, New_Prussia



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Erimaris Reborn, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bears doing Bears things, Blood, Body Dysphoria, Depression, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Major Character Injury, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Minor Injuries, Nausea, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prussia doing Prussia things, Psychological Trauma, Temporary Character Death, Trauma, Violence, Vomiting, at all, dylan is not okay, individual story tags within, let the boy be happy, pls, prepare to cry, someone get him to therapy, we can write fluff we swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadNewsOwlbears/pseuds/BadNewsOwlbears, https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Prussia/pseuds/New_Prussia
Summary: This is literally just a giant book filled with different AUs that have to do with our OCs in our DnD game. There will be a lot of tears and crying because we don't know what a reasonable amount of sadness is. So, Buckle up, Chucklefucks.
Relationships: Dylan Heinsguard/Strylletzia Galanodel, Shava Seprent/L Fury
Kudos: 5





	1. You’re a What now!? (Shapeshifter AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> schoolAU, ShapeshifterAU, established relationship, fluff, drabble

Students paused in their daily routine as they turned to greet a beautiful dark-skinned girl as she walked into school, who returned their greetings with a winning smile. If Stryll is being honest, the image that she portrays is not her. Well, not her real self. This is the image of someone else. Someone who she had killed so long ago and had stolen the identity of. Someone who no longer exists and will not be missed in any form. They willingly gave up their form to the shapeshifter, happy they could be of use for something. 

Now, the only problem was telling her boyfriend, Dylan. They’ve been together for some years now, and even if strange supernatural things happen, he seems okay with it. Except for maybe that one time where they almost died, but that’s beside the point. The point is, Strylletzia feels like it’s time to tell him the truth. The whole truth. 

Taking a breath, she approaches Dylan, who she spots in the hallway and put on her iconic smile. 

“Hey, babe.” She says, grabbing his attention. Dylan’s eyes land on her and his smile grows and places a hand on her shoulder. 

“Hi, love. Did you need anything?” He asks, lightly kissing her forehead and having to bend down to reach his girlfriend’s short height. Stryll simply rolls her eyes at her boyfriend’s stupid antics. 

“I have something to tell you. Meet me behind the school later tonight? In the small crevice?” She asks. Hopefully, things go well and he doesn’t take it as she’s trying to kill him. 

“Okay? Is everything alright Stryll?” He asks, worried. Stryll simply nodded in reassurance, still smiling. 

“I’ll see you tonight. Don’t be late~!” She chirped as she headed towards her next class, her silky, black hair flowing behind her like leaves blowing in the wind. She can feel Dylan’s gaze on her until she turns the corner, green eyes filled with worry and concern for their late-night meeting. 

* * *

Strylletzia waited behind the school, watching the sunset and worry settling into her bones that Dylan wouldn’t be arriving. Then she heard footfalls and saw her boyfriend enter the small crevice. She sighed softly in relief and smiled, walking up and embracing him in a hug. “I was afraid you wouldn’t come.” She whispered. Dylan chuckled and rolled his eyes. 

“After everything we’ve been through? I can’t leave you alone in without something trying to kill you.” He chuckles and pulls away. “So, what’s this super important thing you need to tell me?” He asks. Stryll backs away from her boyfriend, just a bit and sighs. 

“This.” 

And with that single word, the air around the two seemed to change. It seemed….. Old. Ancient even. Strylletzia stood there and, right in front of Dylan’s eyes, her light skin tone seemed to fade away to obsidian. Like an illusion fading to reveal the true image. Her hair turned as silver as the moonlight and matching fox ears sprang up from her head. Her clothes changed to something reminiscent of ancient Japanese mythos and nine fox tails stood up from behind her, all of them matching the same shade of silver as her girlfriend’s long hair. 

“Uh….. Surprise?” She says, doing an unsure shrug. She squirmed slightly under Dylan’s gaze. 

Stryll watches as her boyfriend stands there a little bug-eyed with his mouth opening and closing a little bit. “Um,” he started before he lets out a little cough. “When you said you had a super big secret I thought you were going to say you were part raccoon-dog and liked to dig in the trash or something. Not that, that would be bad. Well, that would be gross, but I love you regardless. But I was wrong, so we don’t have to worry about that, and oh my god I need to shut up.” He slaps himself in the forehead and mutters to himself before righting himself up. 

“Right. I just. I’m glad? You are telling me this? But I do want to ask, are you. . . part spirit? A quarter spirit? Something of the sort?” 

Stryll giggled and walked over to her boyfriend. “I’m a kitsune, dork. A nine-tailed fox spirit? You know, the ones that steal souls and devour guys?” She asks. 

Dylan stared at her in shock and laughed nervously. “Y-yeah…. I knew that-Wait!? What!?” He asked, looking back at her face. “When you say devour guys….” He starts. Stryll laughs. 

“Don’t worry. The only thing I devour now is food. And your love. I haven’t had anyone in recent years. Calm down.” She reassured him. Dylan looked a bit more relaxed and hugged his girlfriend. 

“Now that raises the question. Just  _ how old are you? _ ” He asks, raising an eyebrow. Stryll blinked and rolled her eyes. 

  
  
  
  
  


“How about………. Since the era I was born, you’re the first guy to get to know me.”


	2. Meet Me Under the Moonlight (Trails of Apollo AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her name was Eilistraee — Songweaver, Dark Maiden, the Dancing Goddess, and daughter of High Lady Lolth.  
> His name was Selvetarm — War General, Adopted son of Vhaeraun, Champion to the High Lady Lolth.  
> They met, they fell in love. Lolth found out and proceeded to strip them from their immortality. Cursed, trapped, and alone, they weave their story. Trials of Apollo AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one happened when I knocked back a venti cup of black coffee and blitzed wrote in one sitting. -Bears 
> 
> gods au, heavy D&D lore bending, Drow Lore, major character death, blood, angst but it gets better

_ She was born of destiny and magic, of artisans and song. She and her brother were the twin jewels of Corellen and Araushnee — destined for great power. And then her mother rebelled, taking her children with her. She took them deep into the Abyss and established a name for herself— the ruler of the Demonweb Pits — Lolth.  _

"I have made my place here, and this is where I shall spin my webs for our people," her voice called out, power and abyssal miasma oozing in every syllable and cadence of her voice. Her long, spindled, spider legs pluck gently at the strings around her, weaving a tapestry of her master plan before her. Her two children, eyes aglow with spite and defiance, bow their heads for their powers were far too weak for anything beyond begrudging obedience.

"As you wish, mother," they intoned. 

_ Amid the dark and wet caverns, she found her domain and spread song among the people. In the abyss and ichor, she spun her power from dance and beauty. She was the Dark Maiden, Songweaver, the Dancing Goddess, she was her mother's huntress, she was Eilistraee.  _

"Brother, what is this?" 

"Hm? Oh, this one? He has potential. Resilient and determined little one. I am claiming him as my own. Mayhap he’ll be an apt gift for Mother. Slide up to her good graces before sliding a blade into her cold, black heart." 

"Brother, he looks like he'll rather stab you than call you his sire." 

"See? Potential." 

_ He was nobody of importance but was always filled with a sense of sacred duty. Determined and dutiful, he followed his orders to his final breath. This brought him the attention of Vhaeraun. The vain god fancied that he has rewarded this Drow by bringing him into the pantheon, ascending him to new heights. What Vhaeraun did, was curse him to an eternity of servitude.  _

"Subservience will do you well in my court, little spider,” Lolth comments as she tugs his chin from side to side, inspecting his profile. “See to it that you never stray from that path, which I laid out for you, and you shall be rewarded for your loyalty.” 

". . . As you wish, my Lady," the newly ascended muttered, eyes cast respectfully on the ground. 

"Good, now that we have addressed that, your name. It is no longer of importance, a new one must be awarded if you must become one of mine,” her eyes narrow as she watched the Drow squirm under that statement. “Who you were before is now dead. You are  _ mine _ now. You are Selvetarm, and that is all you were and will be." 

Lolth was pleased as she watched the fight drain from the Drow’s body after a brief pause. He then nods his head. "I am honoured, my Lady." 

A wonderful gift indeed. 

_ Raised to divinity, plucked from mortal beginnings, he rose among the ranks of the High Queen's pantheon. Swift and efficient in battle while calm and dutiful in court, he was everything Lolth wished for in a servant. He was her loyal servant, her Champion, her General, and her Slave. He was Selvetarm.  _

"So you are the famous General I heard so much about." 

Selvetarm spins around to be greeted with the sight of a dark-skinned drow making her way towards him, the ambient glow of bioluminescent mushrooms turning her hair into starlight as she walks. 

"Indeed I am, my Lady." 

"Hush, none of that. My Lady makes me sound like my mother, Eilistraee is my name," she watches as Selvetarm give pause to that, mulling over possible social pitfalls before nodding politely. 

"That could be done." 

"Now, you have me at a disadvantage, who would you be?" 

The demigod offers her a small smile, his placate mask giving way to a spark of the fire she once saw in the mortal he was before. 

“Selvetarm. I’m Selvetarm. It is a pleasure to meet you.” 

“Oh, the pleasure is all mine.” 

The two of them share a smile before they move on their way. 

_ They had duties they must follow, for Lolth tolerated no disobedience. Even Vhaeraun’s indolence was something she indulges, but active disobedience towards her was burned out, for deviance was not part of her design. But as they continued to meet and together they grew bold.  _

“Selvetarm, have you ventured out from below before?” Eilistraee inquired one day as she watches her companion performing yet another drill with his sword. 

Selvetarm pauses in his warm-up before continuing with the next slash. "My Lady has not permitted me to leave the Underdark, no. Why do you ask?” 

She lets out a huff before moving next to him. “Really? Is that why you are always, well, here. Training? Have you never ventured out even as a mortal?” 

At that, in a rare display of anger, the demi-god stabbed viciously at the training dummy with his sword. “No. No, I have not. And I never will. Are we really going to keep asking this?” 

Eilistraee hums. “Well, as much as you believe it, my Mother is not all-knowing,” she cracks a small smile as she watched him spin around her, his eyes wide in surprise. “Blasphemous I know, but even with my small influence,” she waves the Weave around her and watches the magic dance between her fingers. “I can shroud us for a bit for a quick trip. How does that sound?” she smiles. 

She watches emotions flash before his face — anger, bewilderment, intrigue, before setting on a vulnerable look of wonder. “Y-you could do that?” He asked almost afraid to hear the answer. 

Eilistraee wiggles her fingers before reaching out her hand towards him. “Join me? Please?” 

Selvetarm laces his fingers with hers, a rare smile blooming on his face. “Alright then, show me. Show me the beauty of the world you talk so fondly about.” 

_ And so she stows them away. Skipping through the tunnels and caverns until she brings them out into the open, with a cascade of stars that adorn the night sky and the gleaming light of the full moon shining down into an open glade as a greeting.  _

“Is that?” 

Eilistraee smiles at her companion patiently waiting for him as he examines every plant and tree as they move to her favoured glade. The indifferent mask he usually wears bled away to open wonder and joy as he gently examines the scattering of flowers. As they reach the glade and the trees open up to the night sky, however, the stunned silence was almost palpable. She laughs and gently tugs at his hand. 

“Beautiful isn’t it? The night sky is really something.” 

Selvetarm stares up in awe, barely able to form words as he stares up at the twinkling stars and the gleaming moon. “Yes,” he whispered. “It really is.” 

Eyes gleaming with joy, she tugs at his hand, pulling him closer towards the center of the glade. “Come, dance with me!” 

The laugh that springs from him was worth every danger she took bringing Selvetarm up into surface as he bounds after her, a smile on his face that rivalled the brightness of the moonlight itself. 

_ It was the first time they venture to the surface where they experience joy. And in between the many follow trips they take up together was where they fell in love. Selvetarm remains reserved towards others, but alone with her? He opens up, allowing her to see the rare emotions he guards more jealous than a dragon with their horde. He takes in her teachings of beauty, life, and love and she learns the grace of blade and war with him. Together, they would meet under the moonlight and dance.  _

_ But they started to get careless.  _

“My Champion,” Lolth calls out towards her guard. 

Selvetarm walks forth and kneels before her. “My Lady.” 

“It has not escaped my attention that you have your eyes set on my daughter,” a coy smile appears as Lolth watches her Champion stiffen. “Worry not, I am not a malicious queen. I am simply making an observation. Are you to ask her for her hand?” 

Knowing nothing was ever given freely by the High Lady, Selvetarm mulls over her words carefully. “That is an honour I do not have the right to ask for my Lady, for is your design of whom she should wed,” was his demure reply. 

A pleased laugh allowed him to relax, just a little bit. “My Champion, you have been most loyal toward me, so I shall part with you a little advice in regards to my daughter,” she leans forward conspirantly with a small playful smile on her lips that made her, for a moment, remind him of Eilistraee as she playfully chased him across the glade. 

"Zanassu. A spider demon has encroached onto her domain as well as mine. He has recently been weakened, but once he grows in strength, he may turn his attention back onto our realm and onto my dear daughter with personally interest, for she was the one to perform the last blow to repel him for our lands.” Something must have shown on Selvetarm’s face because Lolth gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder. She then rests her hand on the sheathed sword by his side and imbued it with her blessing. “It would please my dear daughter very much if such a problem disappeared, no?” 

Selvetarm smiled at the High Lady and bowed his head in gratitude. “Of course, I will return as swiftly as I can.” 

“See to it, dear Selvetarm, you will find yourself a new man should the demon be slain by your hands. I will be waiting for your return.” 

_ So Selvetarm sent forth to find the spider demon. And upon meeting him they clashed violently for many days until with a final swing of his blade, newly blessed with Lolth's power, cleaves Zanassu into two. What she has not told him, however, was the power that Zanassu possessed would latch onto Selvetarm, hungry and searching for a host. He was to inherit Zanassu’s power and to merge with his own. The chaotic and evil power tears mercilessly into him, ripping at his very soul. _

He couldn’t think. He couldn’t feel. He was burning, burning, burning. Staggering, Selvetarm walks away from the oozing corpse of what used to be Zanassu. Every fiber of his being, no his soul was alit with an acidic burn. Where was he? He had to return. . . he had to go back. Back to the Dark Seldarine. Back to his Lady. . . . 

So he stumbles slowly, the maddening whispers threatening to tear him up from the inside out. 

He didn’t know how, but he manages to make it to his Lady, collapsing before her, letting out a pitiful whine as the evil and chaotic energy writhes within him. 

“Selvetarm? Selvetarm! By the light of the stars what happened to you?” he hears his Lady cry out. A cool hand brushes over his brow as he stares up at her concerned face, delirious and unable to focus. 

“. . .It burns. . . help,” he wheezes, vision burning as power bubbles under his skin, crawling and twisting, threatening to break out and lash violently at all around him. Something skitters beneath his skin. There shouldn’t be something skittering beneath his skin. 

“Hush, sleep, love. I have you now,” the voice whispers as he feels a cool, gentle balm brush over his conflicted, bruised soul. “Sleep my love, and I will take care of this.” 

_ In another world, Lolth’s plan would have worked flawlessly. Selvetarm would have merged with Zanassu, creating a chaotic and murderous being and weakened by this merging, Lolth would have bound him to her will and her will alone. Eilistraee would lose the one friend she had in the Dark Seldarine and all of Lolth’s troubles would be neatly solved.  _

_ But what Lolth didn’t account for was the bond that the two carried. In the haze of pain, Selvetarm returned, but he returned to Eilistraee, and not Lolth. In this world, Eilistraee reached out her hand and plucked Selvetarm from the writhing internal conflict into a safe haven of her own design. In another world, Loth chains Selvetarm to her, enslaving him. In this world, Eilistraee shields Selvetarm and offered him freedom.  _

When he wakes up, the burning has subsided to an uncomfortable warmth within — the roiling power was still whispering right under his skin, but the whisperings have been reduced to almost mere white noise and far more manageable. He blinks and looks around, eyes focused with a new intensity as he studies the room around him before resting his eyes on the Goddess who laid in trance at the foot of the bed. 

_ Eilistraee. _ His mind supplied. He sits up and lets out a shaky breath as he stretches out his sore body. Walking slowly, he pauses at her vanity and freezes at his visage. Before, Selvetarm was as most drow where, dark-skinned, pale hair, and pale eyes. But now, his eyes and hair were a midnight black almost reminiscent to the carapace of the accursed demon he absorbed. He cautiously walks closer and runs his hands through his hair, peering at its sheen. “What,” he whispers to himself. “What happened?” 

“You merged with something didn’t you?” A tired voice called out, causing him to spin from his reflection to see an exhausted Eilistraee sit up. “Something powerful. I was barely able to construct a mental sanctuary for you, to separate the Other. But it is there, and you and the Other are now bound, but buffered from each other. You won’t lose your mind again. By the moon, what did you do?” 

Selvetarm rushes forward to help Eilistraee up and gently leads her to the more comfortable bed he vacated. “It. . . I was requested to help hunt for a being,” he mulls over what has happened, the voices rising a little to point out what was obvious now that he was blissfully oblivious to before. And then Zanassu pushes his emotions forth, emotions he no longer had iron-clad control over. “That Spider  _ Bitch _ ,” he hissed out, causing Eilistraee to jerk in surprise by the pure spite rolling off her lover. 

“Who?” she almost squealed out, never hearing him so spiteful over anyone before. 

“ _ Lolth,” _ he spits out. “She wanted me to fail. To return to her. That  _ witch _ , she knew something like this was going to happen.” 

“I’ve always told you my mother was devious and to always be careful,” Eilistree muttered, her mind racing in panic. “If she knows about this, then when you return, our secret is over-” 

“Oh, she already knows,” Selvetarm growls out, the voices muttering every little observation he has previously ignored from pure, stupid,  _ blind _ loyalty. Zanassu may have been a chaotic demon, but Selvetarm, he has been an utter  _ fool. _ “She knew and knew a way to put a wedge between us. She  _ wanted _ me to win and absorb Zanassu. She  _ wanted  _ me to fail and have his aspect corrupt me.” 

He locked eyes with his worried lover. “She wanted me to return to her when my work was done. I would have been weak and conflicted. She would have pushed it further. And . . . mayhap bound me. To her,” he shuttered at that. “But instead, I returned to my Lady.” 

It took Eilistraee a second to realize what he was trying to say. “My Lady? It’s no longer- but. Me? I’m- I thought my Mother was-” 

“My loyalties, it appears. has been changing even under my own nose, but at least my soul knows who to really trust,” Selvetarm says with a slight smile. But a new fire of something positively ancient seems to shift in his darkened eyes. “Your Mother, she has ruled for far too long. We can’t hide our allegiances, but I am sure we can weather whatever punishment she has for our insolence.” 

He locks his gaze with her, their eyes burning with a shared determination. “No matter what my mother has in store for us, we will weather it together,” Eilistraee agreed. “I suppose it is time to return to her then.” 

Selvetarm steals a kiss before he stands. “I’ll return to her, but after this, we must think of a longer termed plan. I will see if I can beg for forgiveness and put myself into her good graces.” 

“Be careful,” Eilistraee mutters as she watches him go. 

_ How naive they were. Lolth tolerated no disobedience, for she had no place for that in her design. The moment he returned to Lolth, dark-haired and dark-eyed, she knew. When he knelt before her in mock servitude, she knew. He didn’t expect her to act immediately. He didn’t expect her to lash out. And he definitely didn’t expect her to send for her daughter as his blood runs across the throne room floor.  _

Eilistraee walks gracefully, head held high among the guards escorting her to her Mother’s throne room. It was eerily quiet, but she would not let the disquiet allow her to show her inner conflicting emotions. Her mother  _ knew _ . And this is where they will be confronted and face their punishment. 

She tosses her hair in defiance. There was far too little down here that belonged to her, and she refuses to have any of it be taken from her. No one, not even her mother could take this away from her without a fight. 

Defiant thoughts where waylaid the moment she walked into the throne room to the smell of freshly spilt blood. She scans the room and chokes down a scream. 

Lolth stands forth, no longer on her throne, her long spider legs pressing deep into Selvetarm’s body as he fights to pull himself upright. 

“Daughter, how lovely it is for you to join us,” she purred, her hands slick with the blood of her lover. 

“Please, Mother, don’t. It was I who approached him first, don’t do this,” she begs as she moves towards her beloved. A clang of weapons rings out as the guards around her boxes her in the middle of the formation. 

“Oh, foolish daughter, thinking you can encroach on what is  _ mine, _ ” Lolth hisses, legs digging deeper into Selvetarm, who in return, lets out a pained grunt, body spasming without his control. “You forgot that everything in this realm is by  _ my _ design. Always was and always will be.  _ So tell me, Daughter of Mine, tell me why the two of you deserve mercy?  _ ” 

“Please. . . . please don’t,” Eilistraee sobs as she watches another stream of her beloved’s blood runs across the throne room floor. “If he is to suffer, I should do. We both made this choice. We should share the burden.” 

Selvetarm jerks at this statement and lets out a wheezing cough as he tries to push from under Lolth’s legs, his voice cut with his throat. Lolth quells him with a well-placed stamp, causing him to collapse again. He doesn’t move again after that. 

“A shared sentence,” Lolth comments, tasting the worlds as if it was fine wine upon her lips. “Fitting for the two of you, very well. Your fates have been sealed, thus is my design.” She reaches down and places a clawed hand on Selvetarm’s head jerks it up, causing him to let out a pained raspy scream. 

“Mother, please,” Eilistraee whimpers, anguish plain on her face, as she watches Lolth slowly rip Selvetarm’s soul from his body. 

“You shall be reborn,” Lolth states, toying with the wispy two-toned soul in her hand. “Burdened with your memories and casted out as mortals,” as she states this a black web-like substance starts to creep over Selvetarm’s soul. “Your name and your so called beloved’s will die when it is just upon your lips. Any way to reveal your identity towards others will always fail. You will be cast out. You will live. And then you will die. But you will be unable to find one another, for it is my design.” Lolth grins at her tearful child, squeezing the soul in her hand a little before letting it go into the Weave to be reborn anew. 

“No,” Eilistraee whispers as her mother walks towards her, hands still painted with the blood of her lover. “You are wrong. We will find each other,” she spits out. “And we will return to kill  _ you.”  _

Lolth arches an eyebrow at her before smiling a small devious smile. “Oh, my dear,” she gently brushes Eilistraee’s temples with her still bloody hands. “You can only wish.” 

The pain of her immortality being ripped from her very soul was blissfully cut short with the snapping of her own neck. 

_ They were Eilistraee and Selvetarm. Two immortals in love. They gambled against Lolth for their freedom.  _

_ They lost.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the end. . . . or is it? -Bears


	3. Meet Me Under the Moonlight (Trails of Apollo AU) (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I wouldn't keep the story sad. Here's the next part. The inspiration for this fic was the song Dancing In the Moonlight by Toploader-Bears 
> 
> gods au, heavy D&D lore bending, Drow Lore, major character death (temporary), reincarnation, finding each other, angst but it got better

_ Life continues to flow on. Days bleed into years and years give way to centuries. Lolth bends their names to her fancy and their influence on the Drow slowly fade into history, and their powers wane. _

_ They are mere footnotes now.  _

_ And there, over five hundred years later, a soul finds its way into a body.  _

“Holy fuck,” the Kront’torzza matriarch wheezes as her body wracks with another contraction. “I am going to  _ murder _ that husband of mine.” 

The maids hover over the Drow woman, worried as she lets out another angry scream and her husband makes a hasty exit out of the room. The screaming continued until, with a frush of relief, the cries of a newborn is echoed through the air. 

“Congratulations my lady,” the midwife titters. “You have a healthy baby girl.” 

The woman lets out a tired sigh as she reaches out for her new daughter. “Hello there my dear,” she cooes. “Hello there, Menzosintra.” 

_ The beautiful dark daughter of one Lady Imryll Xilphyra Kront’torzza was the envy of high society around. She grew up gracefully and beautifully, learning of the arts and music with an innate talent that made others green with envy. Her intelligence and grace are unrivalled, but all suitors who pursue her always left empty-handed. For her eyes were set elsewhere. Unknowingly, the waxing poetics where true, for she was a goddess reborn.  _

“Menzosintra, you are being unreasonable. You are barely even  _ one hundred. _ Why are you deciding to leave now?” 

Eilistraee, no, Menzosintra adjusted her pack she has slung over her back before giving her “mother” a small careful smile. “There is much to the world I have yet to see, Mother. I want to broaden my horizons and see where my talents take me.” 

“If you are to be an entertainer, you better pick a different name, for I will not have you carrying around the Kront’torzza name as you stand upon a stage.” 

“Very well,” her daughter smiles at her, amused that her “Mother” thought she cared much for her titles and standings. “I will take my leave then.” 

“Menzosintra!” 

_ She sets forth from her home to peddle her skills. But more importantly, she sets out seeking for a dark-haired, dark-eyed companion of hers. One lost to her long ago. They may be mortal now, but they will meet again to defy her Mother. She was sure of it.  _

“Sooo,” one of her companions slides up to her all smiles. “Found a good name to use on the big stage yet?” 

Eilistraee hums as she runs through another scale with her lyre. After a couple more cords she finally voices her thoughts. “Strylletzia,” she stated before she returned back to the tuning of her instrument. 

“. . . Really? That’s all though you are going to put into it? No heming or hawing? Just Strylletzia?” 

She hums in affirmation as she turns her attention to her lute after her lyre was properly tuned. She pauses and notices her two companions are now staring at her. “W-what?” 

“Well, you see, Strylletzia, normally there’s more than one name for someone,” one of her companions commented. “Do you have any other names? To make it flow better? You are going to be an entertainer after all, where is your pazazz?” 

“Pazazz?” Mortals are weird. 

“You know, the glamour, the dazzle. The mysterious quality where people want to know  _ more _ . Don’t get me wrong, Strylletzia is a great name, but you should add something  _ more  _ to it.” 

Letting out a sigh, she sets down her lute. “Alright, what else would you suggest?” 

“You always looked like a Reina!” 

“You can’t just make her change the name she picked! Reina is a given name!” 

“Shush, look, she looks like a Reina right?” 

By the stars, mortals are  _ weird. _ “It could be a middle name,” Strylletzia offered breezily as she picks up her lute once more. “Are we done?” 

“Nope! You need a last name too!” 

She lets out a sigh. “Garlond,” She offers. 

Her two companions exchange a look before shaking their heads. “Nah. Sounds too. . . stiff. It doesn’t have the flow, but it could sound nicer.” 

One of them perks eyes alit with sudden inspiration. “Galanodel — Moonwhisper, it sounds very mysterious, no?” 

That. . . didn’t sound half bad. 

Strylletzia picks up her lute again. “So I am Strylletzia Reina Galanodel,” she tries out. “Does that satisfy you?” 

“Very.” 

_ Her name soon starts to sweep the realm. A beautiful maiden with beautiful music and beautiful songs. Many of her songs sing of freedom and beauty. Of moonlit nights and stars. And of finding someone to share them with. Her fame was earth-shaking. She is a goddess of songcraft in mortal skin. She is Strylletzia — enchanting songstress, beautiful idol of many, the Moonlit Dancer of the Realms.  _

_ But she has not found him yet, and it has been over a hundred and sixty years. She was starting to lose hope. Maybe, he was long dead. Maybe, she was late. _

* * *

“Is this wise to do Marten?” 

“Claudine, you know we can’t feed another mouth. Not with our farm. This is for the best.” 

The couple places the bundle down at the doorway of the church. “. . . I hope he grows up to do great things,” Claudine turns a teary face away and Marten looks down somberly. 

“Goodbye, my child.” 

_ He was left to the church at before his first birthday. Small and whiley, the Sisters raised him up to be a lawful and just youth. But something deep within him strained and chafed under the rules and authority. Never trust blindly, for they will cost you  _ everything _. He refused to bow to anyone. He became a known troublemaker, for he owed nobody allegiance.  _

“Take it back and I won’t hurt you,” the dark haired child hissed as he glared at the group of jeering children. 

“Unwanted garbage,” his tormenter sneered back, not taking his warning seriously. “You were thrown out. Why would your mum and da leave you with the church if you weren’t garbage? Maybe they knew you were some demon and hoped the church would cleanse you, you unloved  _ demon _ !” 

Children were cruel, but sometimes, they are onto something. Something twists and writhes within this boy’s very soul, whispering to him, laughing that the children were right in some aspects. The boy snarled and lunged forward. The previously cocky children scatter, shrieked as the boy pins down the leader with eerie efficiency and precision. The child’s nose gave way when a placed punch, shattering the cartilage. 

“Try and cleanse this,” the demon child snarled. “You piece of-” 

“Dylan!” Hands reach out and pulls the child away from the sobbing mess underneath him. He shakes off the blood. Pathetic child. “Dylan apologize now!” The child looks up at the Sister glaring at him and begrudgingly concedes. 

“I’m sorry,” he intoned, watching the Sister nodded in approval at his admission. “I should have broken your knees instead.” 

“Dylan!” A rough hand grabs him and drags him back into the church, pulling him away from the children. 

They didn’t torment him again. 

_ He was a child with a mind far too sharp and a soul far too old. He chafed under the teaching of the church and was quickly deemed too chaotic to be trained as a man of the cloth. Some forgiving souls called him troubled. Most called him a demon. But he persisted, head held high in defiance, refusing to bow and scrape to another no longer. His fury of his failure fuels him, and his new human body gave him a drive. He couldn’t afford to wait. Lolth needed to  _ pay  _ before he died. So he grew older, and the villagers grew more fearful. But one day, someone approaches him. A soldier of the crown.  _

“This is so very unfair,” a young Dylan commented, spitting blood out of his mouth as he hide the painful twinge of his left arm. The three boys before him cracked their knuckles menacingly. 

“You talkin’ shit, you get hit. It’s them rules. And you should have brought back up, s’not our fault there three o’ us, hellspawn,” one of them snarled. 

Dylan grinned back at them viciously. “Ha,” he barks, a light far too malicious for a seventeen-year old. “I meant for you,” he lunges towards the three. 

The battle was swift, and after sending the three scrambling away, he tends to his wounds on a nearby crate where a voice calls out to him. “You know, that fighting spirit can take you many places.” 

He glances up to see an older gentleman eyeing him carefully, studying him. He scowls at him. “And what’s it to you?” 

“I’m just saying there are many ways to channel that energy, you could always work for the Crown.” 

He wrinkles his nose and fought down a sneer. He wasn’t blind, he could tell the increased number of soldiers meant war was brewing, again. He knew the moment he offered his services, he was to be placed on the front lines and to die quickly. He was not about to fight for another person’s cause anymore. “No thanks,” he commented as he turns his attention back to poking his badly wrapped arm. 

“You could travel and see things outside of this small town,” the man commented, noticing Dylan pause before resuming his wrapping. “The fame you gain, it may attract the attention of a special someone for you, and the fortune you can gain.” 

Dylan’s thoughts drifted to bright eyes, bright smile, and gentle hands.  _ She _ is out there too. And he has so little time. Maybe she would recognize him in the field. Maybe she will reach out to him from there. “The Crown you say,” he mutters and watches the man brighten up. 

“Yes, you see, tensions are brewing, and we are looking for able-bodied youth to join in the effort. If you are willing, you may become a leader in oncoming conflicts for the glory of the State and Crown.” 

“Right. Save the pitch for some youth who really cares about that drivel. Where do I sign up and get out of here?” 

_ As predicted, not long after joining the Crown’s forces, a war broke out. Many lives were lost, but many battles were won. And in the midst of the chaos, he rose. Armed with the diligence and experience of Selvetarm and the cunning efficiency of Zanassu, he laid waste to enemy forces, bringing glory and rank to his name. He was raised up, a man who could face the gates of Hel and bear a grin in defiance. He became an inspiration — a hero. He is Dylan Heinsguar — General of the Army, peerless warrior of the crown, the Hero of the Great War.  _

_ But he can feel his body age day by day, his young body grown, now older and stronger. But as he grows, he starts to despair. He has not found her and his life was tinder in the midst of a bonfire. Maybe he’ll miss her and never see her again. Maybe she missed him because of his acursedly short lifespan. Maybe he was too early. _

* * *

_ Two souls, shackled, fighting for the chance of recognition. They tug and pull at their chains spun by Lolth, but could not break free. The two lived lives of many accomplishments and found friends among the mortals. But even so, they can feel the empty void, ever present in their life. So they continue.  _

“There’s a parade happening soon,” a red-headed half-elf commented as she casually flips through some of the letters at Strylletzia’s desk. “And you are invited to be the star performer, ooh, that’s fancy.” 

Strylletzia hums in response as she finishes lacing the strings to the uniform of the young Kobold sitting before her. “Yes, I have been thinking about it. I don’t really care for the Crown’s grandiose platitudes, but it is an honour only a fool will pass up. There you go Haero, all done.” 

The kobold gives her a smile before hopping off his seat. “Thank you! Ms. Stryll!” he scampers off and just as he runs out the door, he calls down the hall. “Mr. Goose, Mr. Goose, I’m ready for my lesson!” 

“Oh, so you are going to be singing? What’s the look you are planning for?” the half-elf asked as she pulls herself into a more attentive listening position. 

Stryll lets out a sigh. “Shava, dear, please get off the table. And I was thinking of going a little more traditional this time.” 

She watches her friend make a face. “Traditional? Traditional as in the Crown, or traditional as in the Drow?” 

Stryll laughs a little at that. “I may have stated it a little strangely. But I am going to go for something more of a moment from long ago.” 

“Ah, singing about your muse again? Whoever it is, they are lucky, seeing that poor Goose has to deal with strings of broken hearts at the front of our troupe constantly.” 

“And hearts will continue to break when I do find him,” Stryll comments as she starts to go through her wardrobe, planning a look to match her performance. 

“And if you don’t find him? You should just keep yourself locked away waiting for the right guy, Stryll. You deserve to be happy and not in this perpetual limbo,” Shava comments. 

Strylletzia gives her friend a calm and sly smile. “Maybe, but we shall see, maybe he’ll be there at the castle, hm?” 

“Ha, you know it’ll be as likely as Varean keeping his sticky fingers to himself.” 

* * *

_ But was only patience that they needed, for their lines would cross once again. The bindes were woven by Lolth, but she was not the only individual on the web.  _

“All this pomp and circumstance is such a big fucking joke,” Dylan sighed as he pulls out the stupid fucking cermonial armor he usually used as a hamper. He continues to tear through his office looking for the other parts that he threw haphazardly aside upon receiving the damn thing. 

“Well, on the bright side, there’ll be a lot of nice food and drink there, and one of the other commanders may be drunk enough to try to pick a fight with you,” a voice says cheerily from his desk. 

Dylan rolls his eyes as he looks over at one of his more mysterious lieutenants spinning around in his chair, mask hiding his obviously grinning face. “That’s an appreciated sentiment, but I doubt it’ll be the case. Seeing that most of them barely even knows what a sword is let alone how to pick one up. Get out of my chair, Ori.” 

The man continues to spin in Dylan’s chair but doesn’t get up. “Not to mention who from your trusted forces are you going to bring to show up the other Generals? It’s a posulating match after all, now that the War is over.” 

Dylan rolls his eyes as he looks under the couch and pulls out an ornate boot. “Well, Harken wants to be introduced to the Court Wizard and will riot if I didn’t bring him, so there’s one. Nyx will riot in general if I didn’t invite him. And, I was thinking of L because she is the only god damn officer I have with any sense of reason.” 

Ori cleared his throat expectantly. 

Dylan ignores him right until Ori throws a knife at him, barely missing his nose as it cuts past his face and imbeds it into the side table. “Now was that necessary?” 

“Well, you are forgetting your most important officer,” Ori commented lightly.

Dylan snorts. “Of course, I’ll bring my most insane officer with me to a social function.” 

“I will only be addressed as the most tactically efficient.” 

“Stabbing your enemy through your own stomach is not tactical, nor efficient.” 

“Well, he let me go.” 

Dylan pinches the bridge of his nose as he pulls the helm off from the top of his bookshelf. “God, why did I get all the crazies in my squadrons.” 

“It’s probably because we are the most efficient and stunning of the Crown's Army. You hand picked us, so what does that say about you?" 

A dark whispering laugh agreed with Ori, but Dylan casually batted the voice away. 

"Relating to that, you are too wound up all the time. As much as it pains me, I’ll agree with Nyx and say you should let loose a little and get laid or something,” Ori commented casually, watching his commanding officer sputer. 

“Ori, we have been over this. I’m not-” 

“You are waiting for your soulmate, I know. But you have been waiting for fifteen years I have known you. And the number of people you have rejected has been  _ astronomical, _ and many of them were legitimately nice and fit with you really well.” 

Dylan grunts as he checks over the armor. “We done now? Can we table this conversation to be never brought up again?” 

“Just saying,” Ori commented. “Everyone is worried about you, man. We all have others outside of the army to catch us when we fall, but you don’t. We are just concerned.” 

A sigh. “We will talk about it later.  _ After _ this event. You need to get dressed, get out.” 

Ori just tilts his head and snaps his fingers, his usual clothes giving way to a slightly more ornate silver-lined set of . . . his usual clothes. 

“Why am I not fucking surprised,” Dylan muttered tiredly.

* * *

_ The Crown is hosting a celebration after a war has drawn to a close. The warriors of the front are laureled as heroes and a performing troupe is scheduled to join as the leading entertainment.  _

She swirls around in the waiting room at the castle, her evening gown flows around her like wisping water as she moves and her hair loose and flowing like a river behind her. The small stones sewn into the fine mesh over her gown glittered like starlight in the midst of a night sky. As she studies herself carefully in the mirror, Shava appears in the doorway and lets out a whistle. “Wow, you look stunning tonight.” 

Strylletzia turns around to look at her friend in surprise. “Shava? I thought you say you weren’t coming!” 

Shava lets out a huff and steps in to display a beautiful fiery dress that shimmered in the evening light. “Well, I wasn’t going to, but I got a message from L that she was invited because of her commanding officer, so I couldn’t pass up on this chance.” 

Strylletzia shakes her head a little and laughs at that. “Ah yes, time to show off to your beloved belle then?” 

Shava grins at that. “You know it. It’s not every day I get to perform in full costume for L.” 

Strylletzia laughs and waves her off. “Alright then, I need to prepare for my performance.” 

“Any particular song you are planning to sing?” 

“Hm, I was thinking about Dancing in the Moonlight this time around,” she commented, thinking back to the Glade with a soft smile. 

“Ooh, feeling festive tonight then, well, I won’t keep you for long,” Shava says. “It’s time for me to go greet L, I think they are arriving soon.” 

Strylletzia waves her goodbye before she turns to look at the mirror and let out a small sigh.

* * *

_ The stage is set and the Songweaver will sing out to the General. Their souls tug at the chains of Lolth’s design. And they start to pull loose.  _

“L!” A delighted cry comes from a beautiful half-elf lady as she races to Dylan’s only reasonable officer, who in turn receives and spins her around with a dazzling smile. 

“You look beautiful tonight,” L laughs as Shava grins a little. “Why thank you, I’ve missed you” she pauses to give Dylan a cheeky salute. “Hey, Dylan.” 

Dylan raises an eyebrow at her. “Hello there, Shava. I suppose it is your troupe that will be the main entertainment tonight?” 

“Yes, even better, Stryll is singing tonight,” Shava says, causing many of Dylan’s officers to let out a gasp of delight. 

“ _ The _ Strylletzia Galanodel is singing tonight? Love, you are  _ the  _ best,” Nyx gasps. “Wait, Dylan, you aren’t you excited? Wait, no. Really?” 

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, I have never heard the Strylletzia Galanodel sing before,” Dylan grunted as he tries to get his armor to not pinch so uncomfortably. 

“ _ You poor soul. _ ” 

“You mean I never told you about Stryll?” Shava gasped. “When did I miss mentioning that?” 

Tired of the bewildered staring, Dylan waves them forward. “And we will be missing her illustrious performance if you keep gawking here.” 

Curses resound as his officers scamper away towards the main hall. Dylan follows after, shaking his head fondly. They reach the hall as everyone draws to a quiet mutter as an Aarockcra gentleman stands upon a raised stage, his voice magnified by what seems to be magical means. “And for the main event tonight, may I present to you, Strylletzia Reina Galanodel!” 

Dylan claps politely but freezes as he watches a Drow woman glide into the room and onto the stage. Her hair swishing like moonlight and her dress the night sky. Each step a careful and precise click of her heels as she whirls to face the crowd. 

And then she begins to sing.

* * *

_ There they were, two souls that were searching, always searching finally reaching out to each other. It was there, as the moonlight-lite stage, where they meet.  _

Smiling and her mind already returning to the Glade long ago, she closes her eyes to remember a simpler time. Back when it was just Eilistraee and Selvetarm, back when they could waltz across the Glade, blissful and free. 

“ _ We get it almost every night, when the moon is big and bright,”  _ she can almost feel a ghostly pair of arms circling around her in comforting embrace. “ _ It's a supernatural delight, Everybody's dancing in the moonlight. _ ” 

She can feel the crowd starting to pull into her song and she smiles as she shifts her weight, spinning to dance with the ghost of Selvetarm, calling out to her Beloved wherever he was. 

“ _ Everybody here is out of sight, They don't bark and they don't bite. They keep things loose they keep it tight. Everybody's dancing in the moonlight,”  _ she can hear the crowd already cheering and clapping along with the accompanying music. She continues to twirl across the stage. 

_ “Dancing in the moonlight. Everybody's feeling warm and bright. It's such a fine and natural sight, everybody's dancing in the moonlight~” _ Suddenly, she felt compelled to do something she has never done in her performances. There was a feeling that tugged at her, so she indulged. She opened her eyes looking out at the crowd watching her, faces full of smiles and many of them dancing with her song. 

Save one. 

She continues onto the next verse as she stares at the figure who looked as if they have been decked in the face with the flat of a blade rather than watching one of her famed performances. “ _ We like our fun and we never fight, You can't dance and stay uptight. It's a supernatural delight, everybody was dancing in the moonlight. _ ” 

And then their eyes meet.

* * *

_ As the Songweaver’s song ends, the threads of Lolth’s design unravels, falling as the two souls reach out to each other. For Lolth didn’t account for was the bond that the two carried. Their souls, muzzled, unable to call out to each other, still knew each other.  _

“Dylan my friend, are you alright?” Harken asked seeing his usual unflappable general gape as the performance draws to a close and many of the guests let out a thunderous applause. 

“He looks like he just got hit by a canon and into a wall, of course he isn’t alright,” Nyx hisses. “Come on, she may be the most attractive person you have ever seen, but you can’t fall apart now,” he starts to shake Dylan’s shoulder to no avail. 

Suddenly there was clicking of heels and a hush starts to fall in the vicinity. 

_ Click. Click. Click. Click. _

“ _ By the Gods, she’s coming this way, _ ” Dylan vaguely hears Nyx squeal. 

_ Click. Click. Click. _

"So you are the famous General I heard so much about." 

Dylan spins around to be greeted with the sight of a dark-skinned drow making her way towards him, the castle’s lights shining off her hair like starlight. His officers take one look between her and him slowly. 

"Indeed I am, my Lady,” he mutters, words almost falling out of his mouth as it has before. He could hear someone choke behind him. 

"Hush, none of that,” her eyes warm with a glow, a spark of hope, of remembrance. “My Lady makes me sound like my mother, Strylletzia is my name." She watches as the joy glimmering in her Beloved’s eyes. 

“ _ Oh my gods, is she? _ ” Shava whispers. 

"That could be done." Dylan couldn’t hold back a smile as he stares into the eyes of his Goddess. 

"Now, you have me at a disadvantage, who would you be?" She asks almost cheekly, oblivious to the stunned silence around them. This teased a little laugh out of the General, his stoic mask giving away to the one she had fallen in love with centuries ago. 

“Dylan. I’m Dylan. It is a pleasure to meet you,” he commented, holding out a hand for her to shake. 

“Oh, the pleasure is all mine,” Stryll smiles offering her own. 

The two of them share a smile, shaking hands, allowing their fingers to linger, feeling unstoppable. For they have found each other, and now they could take on the world, together.

* * *

_ They were two lost souls. Shackled to Lolth’s design, but even tangled in her webs, they reached and pulled at the strings so one day they would meet again. The threads give way to a brighter future of their own making, for it was  _ their  _ design.  _

_ end _


	4. Like Night and Day (Duo Gym Leader AU) Part 1: The Leaders of Starfall City Gym

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Tags: PokemonAU!, Established Relationship, Drabble Fic, Getting Together, Enemies to Frenemies to Rivals to Lovers, Fluff, Humor
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day! Here's a chapter for all of you needing something to ease the pain of being single today.  
> The picture at the end was done by none other than Bears! My fellow co-author! Enjoy! ~ Prussia

“Alright gang, here we are!” Scarlet announces towards her team, an excited grin splayed across her face as she surveys her motley crew. “Starfall City, can you guys believe it? We are almost to our final badge and after that, it’ll be the League!” Delphox chirps enthusiastically as Vivillon flutters behind in excitement. She laughs as she starts down the path towards the city proper. “Alright, let’s hit the Center before we hunt down that gym. That badge is as good as ours!” The rest of her team cheers with her as they move forward towards the Pokémon center in high spirits. 

The Center seemed really busy as she walked in, already tending to another trainer, so Scarlet stood by watching him as he wrung his hands, waiting for the Nurse Joy to return with his Pokémon. Seeing that there was nobody else, she decided to plop down and wait, but not before waving a brief hello to the boy sitting across from her. 

“Hey there, will your Pokémon be alright?” 

The boy jerked out of his thoughts and blinked at her before giving her a halting nod. “Ah. Um, yeah, they’ll be fine. Just got knocked around for a bit during the challenge, they got some bruises but Phlosion got knocked on the head real good, so he needs a closer look than normal.” 

Oh? What luck! Someone who already challenged the gym, and by the sounds of it, a very difficult challenge to boot. “You’ve battled the gym leader?” Scarlet asks moving over to sit closer to the boy. “I’m a trainer myself, Scarlet’s the name and I just arrived, got any tips or tricks you are willing to share?” 

The boy stares on and lets out a slight nervous laugh. “Oh, ah, hello. I’m Sky. Just out of curiosity, how many badges are you on?” 

Scarlet flashes a peace sign as she opens up her badge case. “My last one, this is my last stop before I hit the League. It’ll be great, I’m ready to test my team out with whoever this city has in store — why are you making that face?” 

She looks as Sky’s face morphs into something akin of pity and amused dread before it clears up and he shakes his head. “O-oh, no it’s nothing. Just. This gym is tough. Your not from around here right?” 

Scarlet nods. “Yeah, I’m from Santalune City in Kalos, why?” 

“Ah, well, welcome,” he says. “But I have to warn you about the upcoming gym, Starfall City has gained a reputation of being one of the League Challenger Killers.” 

Scarlet pauses at that. “Wait, really?” 

“Really,” he agrees before pushing on. “Well, most of the gyms here are a lot different, since you fought your way to get seven badges.”

Scarlet nods at that and shutters a little recalling some of her past Gyms she has challenged. Unlike most regions, _this_ region has employed a different strategy when it came to Gyms. These regional gyms don’t have _Type_ gyms and they were more of a concept gym. 

“So what’s the concept for this gym?” Scarlet asked warily, trying to get a read on Sky’s reaction. 

Sky in turn rubs the back of his head warily. “The leaders of this gym use Teamwork and Coordination. It’s a lot easier to keep an eye out in one-on-ones, but when there’s more Pokemon out on the field, things tend to get confusion fast.” 

Wait a second. 

“You said leaders,” Scarlet comments slowly and watches Sky offer her a weak sympathetic smile. 

“Yeah, _leaders_ ,” he says before uttering a question that causes Scarlet to freeze a little. “So Scarlet, how prepared is your team for double battles?” 

* * *

She was in a pickle, sure. She may have very little experience with double battles and focused more on singles, but her team liked each other well enough this wouldn’t be any trouble. Scarlet reasons this as she scoots up the rather imposing looking set of stairs towards Starfall Gym, feeling her confidence wane at each step. 

But, she was here and her team was here! They have gotten this far for the eighth gym and there was no way they would be backing down now. Not when the League was so close. 

With resolution, she marches through the double doors to be greeted by the gym’s receptionist who was smiling at her. “Hello there, welcome, how may I help you today?” 

Gulping, she presents her Trainer card, but feels a wave of calm as she unflinchingly maintains eye contact with the receptionist. “I’m here to challenge the gym today.” 

The receptionist accepts her card and the tell tale beep of confirmation brings up her battle records, which causes the receptionist to pause. “Oh, thank you for challenging Starfall Gym, we currently have two trainers in the gym equal to your level of experience before you can challenge the Leaders, would that be fine with you?” 

Scarlet nodded, feeling the nervous bubble of energy well within her. Just two trainers. And then the real show begins. 

. . . 

  
  


Fighting those two trainers weren’t that bad. Maybe, Sky was exaggerating just to psyche her out. 

. . . 

Scarlet was feeling confident. Her team is well prepared after their last two matches and fully rested. She was going to do alright this challenge, she thinks. She sees frantic motion to the side and finds Sky sitting in the viewing bleachers, his Typhlosion sitting by his side. She stares at him for a second. 

_Why was he here?_

Before she could think too much of it, a cough as her turn to be greeted face to chest with a man. 

_He’s tall._ Was her first thought. 

_Why isn’t he wearing a shirt?_ Was her second one as she flushed and fixed her gaze on the man’s face instead of his toned torso. 

“U-um, hi?”

“Hello there,” the man greeted with a wide smile. “Sorry we weren’t able to greet you at the door, but some of the new Vulpixs were fussing earlier,” he flicks his dark loosely braided hair back over his shoulder, shaking off ice crystals before sticking a hand forward. “Welcome to Starfall Gym, I am Dylan, one of its leaders.” 

“Scarlet,” she says as she takes the over hand into her own. “Um, nice gym uniform you have. _Gym_ . I mean a _nice gym you have._ ” 

Dylan chuckles at that before rubbing the back of his neck almost bashfully. “Like it? I will have to admit it is a little. . . excessive.” 

Excessive is one way to put it, she thinks as she stares at the long white coat with fiery golds and ambers accents that runs like spines along the bottom hems and at the shoulders. A dark belt with an almost lion-like buckle is fastened around a pair of white pants with a pair of black boots accented with orange stripes. The main problem Scarlet is having however, is the fact that Dylan was just wearing a coat, with no shirt. 

_Wow, he is very fit, those are nice._ Scarlet’s traitorous mind supplies. 

Dylan shrugs, oblivious to his challenger’s internal plight. “Well, my better half insisted on matching with her when we started the gym. A Lunala needs Solgaleo after all,” he smiles. 

_Uhuh._ Scarlet nods a little but pauses when she hears heels clicking on the floor. She watches as Dylan seems to brighten up at the sound and turns towards the door. 

_Wow, it’s like he’s a Growlithe or something._

“I am sorry for the wait, dear challenger,” a smooth voice calls out. “I had to locate our wayward referee and make sure the new Vulpixes from the nursery haven’t tried to ice themselves in their own kennel. 

Scarlet smiles a little to greet Dylan’s co-leader and immediately felt like she was punched in the gut as a graceful, dark-skinned woman practically breezes her way up to the two of them. Her toned body was on display with the glimmering dark blue crop top and a pair of light pants tied with a beautiful violet sash that glitters like stars under the gym light. 

She wants to cry. _Why are they both so beautiful_. 

The woman’s crimson eyes seem to glitter with mirth and joy as she extends a graceful hand out to sweep her pale hair over her shoulder before offering it for a handshake. “As you may have heard from my co-lead, welcome dear challenger, to the Starfall Gym. I am Co-Leader Strylletzia.” 

“S-scarlet from Kalos,” Scarlet stammers, face flushed red as she meekly shakes her hands.

“Scarlet from Kalos,” Strylletzia sounds out, and Scarlet stamps down in the urge to squeak. “It is a pleasure to meet you. We are going to be running an official gym challenge, which means there will be four move limit and six Pokémon maximum. Our gym focuses on teamwork and double battles, so you are required to use two Pokémon on the field for battle. As the gym leaders, we will be using three Pokémon each for a total of six. You are also eligible to apply for a Battle Partner to participate in double battles as a duel trainer challenge, are these rules clear for you?” 

Scarlet blinks a little at the information overload, still a little too busy staring at Strylletzia’s face and full lips. “Um, yes? Crystal clear?” She squeaked. 

Strylletzia smiles and nods at her before she and Dylan turns to walk towards the other side of the battle field, leaving Scarlet scrambling to collect herself. As she focused herself the platform around her started to glow in a light blue, causing her to look up as the platform started to rise a little, elevating them a little higher off the ground. 

The referee raises their flag calling out the match. “The battle between Challenger Scarlet Rouge of Santalune City, Kalos and Leaders Dylan and Strylletzia Galanodel of Starfall Gym are ready to begin, we are following League Battle Standards with a six versus six knock-out series. Mega-evolution is allowed. Z-moves are not allowed and this location is a non-Dynamax zone. Substitutions and held items are permitted, items are not. Trainers send out your first Pokémon.” 

Scarlet took in a deep breath as she sends forth Vivillon and Pelipper, eyes focused on the two as Dylan summoned an Umbreon and Stryll an Espeon. She can’t lose focus now. 

“Alright, gang, time to give it our all.” Her two Pokémon nod at her statement, wings fluttering in anticipation. 

The referee brings down his flag and calls to both sides. “Let the match begin!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip Scarlet who happens to a chaotic Bi-Disaster lol  
> Thank you all for watching! -Bears


End file.
